A Beautiful Sound
by chariotdunord
Summary: Asuka and Kumiko's thoughts and feelings and how they came to fall in love. [Cross posted to AO3]
1. Da Capo

Tanaka Asuka didn't know when she fell in love with the other euphonium player in the band. All she knew was that Oumae Kumiko had caught her attention from the first moment she caught sight of her.

Kumiko's a cute girl. That was clear the first instant Asuka noticed her and her friends peering in through the window of the door to the club practice room. However, when Asuka found out that she was a euphonium player - and a rather talented one at that - that was what truly caught her eye. Not many people played the euphonium, and certainly few were as passionate for it as she was.

But how did her small interest in the first year student grow into love?

Asuka was naturally playful, and the day she convinced Kumiko to dress up as Tuba-kun she remembered fondly. She still has the pictures she took on her phone, and she'd burst out laughing every time she looked back on them. But before she knew it, her usual antics had took on a new color.

It was more physical. It was more sincere, and directed. Surprising the girl with a hug at the pool, touching her hair tufts, patting her head, hugging her at the end of the national competition - it was no longer playing, it was flirting.

Asuka loved her kouhai, and she couldn't figure out why, and since when.

* * *

It was the day when Kumiko was trying to find some motivation for Hazuki to keep playing the tuba. Asuka, Kumiko, Midori, Gotou, and Riko stood in the their bass sectional's practice room, strategizing.

" _But when you play in an ensemble, and hear all the other parts, it becomes music,_ " Gotou said. " _It becomes harmony._ "

They realized together. " _That's it!_ "

" _Hazuki-chan's been doing nothing but practicing basics._ "

" _The joy of playing in ensemble…_ "

" _There's a piece she can play!_ " Kumiko said.

Asuka leaned against the door frame outside, listening as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star rang out from the practice room. She couldn't help but give a small smile. It was adorable, the first-years playing the little nursery hymn.

" _It was, like, real music!_ " She heard Hazuki shout out. " _So that's what it's about! It's so fun!_ "

 _That's what it's about, huh?_ Asuka thought to herself. _Real music…_

The band as a whole wasn't her primary concern then, especially any personal drama involving its members. She was mostly focused on her own personal development. Still… Asuka had to admit, performing with the group was when she could show best just how much her instrument shined.

* * *

" _Asuka-senpai, do you have some time later?_ "

" _What is it? Do you want to talk about relationships?_ "

" _Could you not? This is serious._ "

It had been a few days into the training camp. Kumiko had seemed like an ordinary, well-behaved girl at first - one that would step back from the foreground - but she had already found herself inexplicably caught in several of the drama issues of the band.

Asuka loitered around the cafeteria, waiting as Kumiko requested for the other members to finish eating and leave. She passed the time by watching her kouhai eat, how she interacted with her friends, her tics and mannerisms.

After some time, they were alone. Kumiko sat across from her at the end of one table, and her face had 'nervous' plastered all over it.

" _Why won't you allow Nozomi-senpai to return?_ " Kumiko asked.

That wasn't exactly what Asuka was expecting. She was joking earlier, but she was actually hoping it would be about relationships. What kind of person would someone like Kumiko fall in love with?

" _Why do_ you _want to know, Oumae-chan?_ " Asuka asked. " _Oh, are you actually a gossip?_ "

" _That isn't it! I promised Nozomi-senpai that I'd ask you for the truth._ "

" _If I tell you, you'll be miserable._ _I'll tell you if you're okay with that._ "

" _Please tell me._ "

Who knew Kumiko had such a nosy side? But Asuka kind of liked that. It meant she was invested in the band. It reminded her of herself.

" _You know the oboe, Yoroizuka Mizore-chan? She can't stand Nozomi-chan._

" _If Mizore-chan went down now, Kansai would be the least of our worries._ "

It wasn't that she and Kumiko were similar because they both cared about the band, but that while her own euphonium was important to her, Asuka did care about the band as well. How else would she be as wary of the other band members' situations? The club was important to her too - that's what Kumiko reminded her.

The only difference is that, while Kumiko might have cared about each individual person, Asuka is only concerned with how the club performs as a whole.

And _why_ did she care about the club as a whole? It was with that reason that she played that special piece on her euphonium that morning - the morning when Kumiko heard it for the first time.

* * *

" _The club is doing nothing but dragging her down._ " Her mother shouted.

" _Unless it's what she wants, I will not accept the form._ " Taki-sensei replied. " _Couldn't you try to support her?_ "

Asuka couldn't look at her mother or at her teacher.

" _Asuka, tell him you're leaving the club._ "

" _Mom, I don't want to quit-_ "

 _SLAP!_

Her mom's hand struck hard against her face, knocking her glasses half off. Her cheek stung, but she had felt worse before.

" _You're playing that instrument to get back at me, aren't you?!_ "

No, that had never been the reason why she played the euphonium. But no matter, she knew as she led her mother out the teacher's office that day, that unless she did something, she might not be able to play any longer.

Her mom wanted her to focus on her studies, but her stellar grades were no longer enough. What else could she do?

Then she saw Kumiko standing at the door, a stack of notebooks in her hands.

 _Do you see it now?_ Asuka thought. _I'm not the perfect senpai like everyone thinks. I have my own issues._

But she had pride too. This was her own problem, and she didn't want to cause problems for anyone else. That's what she told Haruka and Kaori. Did it matter whether or not she played with them, as long as the group performed well in the end? She'd admit that it isn't the ideal situation, one without her. But Kumiko is talented enough and that's why she asked Natsuki to play in her stead. Meanwhile, she was preparing herself.

" _Asuka-senpai, you aren't quitting, are you?_ " Kumiko asked her one day.

It was one of the few days she managed to make it to school. What did they all think she was doing at home the entire time? She was making sure at the very least, she would be able to keep playing the euphonium herself.

" _You aren't quitting, are you?_ " Kumiko asked again, and then again. " _You aren't quitting-_ "

" _Quit pestering me, or I'll sew your mouth shut,_ " Asuka said, pinching Kumiko's lips together with her fingers.

But then, Asuka realized - no one really understood. Perhaps it was her own fault for always putting up a charade, but no one understood why she played in the band.

She decided then that she need to tell someone. Just one person - and who better than one who liked to meddle the most.

" _Oumae-chan, are you ready for your midterms?_ " She said, giving Kumiko a wink. " _Come over!"_

" _To your place?_ "

" _Don't worry, I'll be alone that day until the evening._ "

Of course, she knew that Kaori would take the opportunity to try to bring her back, and the steamed buns confirmed it. Unfortunately for Kaori, it would never work.

" _You're in bad shape kiddo._ "

Helping her kouhai with studying was rather fun. Kumiko wasn't the fastest learner, just around average. But as with any student, patience and persistence always got through. Also, it was cute how shy and demure Kumiko was around her.

" _Why did you suddenly decide to help me study?_ "

Kumiko was also perceptive. It was time to reveal the true reason for the study session.

" _I just wanted to talk to you._ "

Asuka showed Kumiko a practice book.

" _Ah, I have this too. Almost everyone starts out with it._ "

" _The author is a euphonist named Shindo Masakazu._ "

" _He's so famous! I have his CD's_ -"

" _He used to be my dad._ "

Kumiko's reaction would have been funny were it not for the subject at hand. Asuka told her the whole story - of how her parents divorced, her getting a euphonium in the mail, how her dad was to be a judge at the national competitions.

That's why she played in the band. She wanted to show him the work she has put in, and how much she had come to love the same instrument.

But she had been selfish, and now she is being punished for it. She might no longer play with the band. She would focus on her studies, do well, and repay her mom. If she had worked all this time for a father she had never really met, shouldn't she also work hard for a mother that has raised her all her life?

" _You say you don't hate your mom… but you do, don't you?_ "

Kumiko also said the most daring things at just the right time. Asuka was a liar, but Kumiko could see through it all.

" _I like your playing!_ _That morning at the band camp, when I heard you play that piece, I thought to myself that I loved your sound._ "

" _Shindo wrote that piece. It was in the notebook that he gave me with the euphonium._ "

" _It's so warm, and so strangely kind… I want to listen to it forever. So much that I want to hear you play it now!_ "

Kumiko was something else. Here she was prepared to give up her dream of playing with the band at nationals, but Kumiko was insisting on it.

Was she just being nice? No, Asuka knew it was because Kumiko cared. Kumiko cared about each individual in the band.

Asuka supposed she could concede just a little bit then. She felt like playing, and she took Kumiko to the river.

" _You seriously want to listen?_ "

" _Yes!_ "

It was so adamant, so sincere, Asuka couldn't help but smile.

" _You sure are a euphonium, Oumae-chan. To think there was such a euphonium-ish kid around… Maybe that's why, I wanted you to hear me out._ "

That's why she wanted Kumiko to be the one she opened up to.

Did Kumiko understand what she meant? It was as honest as Asuka could be then, so she let her instrument carry her feelings.

Kumiko really is a euphonium. Outwardly she appears to be a well-mannered, reserved, and simple girl - traits that make her easily overlooked. But beneath that Kumiko is nosy and has a special ability to somehow get involved with everyone. Likewise, the euphonium is often neglected, but also very important for the band as a group. It is the main carrier of tenor melodies, the most important, private, intimate, messages of a piece.

That was when Asuka first realized how much she loved her.

* * *

A couple days later, Haruka and Kaori were bugging her about returning to the band.

" _You're alright with this?_ " Haruka asked her.

" _That's what I've been saying the whole time!_ "

That was another lie though. Of course she wouldn't be, but she had already been doing everything she could and nothing was changing. She was ready to give up, and then...

" _I wanted to talk to you about something,_ " Kumiko said, as they stopped at the little breezeway outside the school building.

" _Are you finally going to confess your love for me? All that time we spent at my place-_ "

" _That isn't it._ "

Well, a girl could hope.

" _Please join the competition group!_ _Everyone says so. We want you, Asuka-senpai._ "

" _I'd never thought I'd hear that coming from you, Oumae-chan, but I wonder if you really know them so well that you can say for sure._ "

Sometimes Asuka hated her quick-thinking mind. She just wanted her to stop talking.

" _All you do is watch. You set up boundaries, and you never pried. You're curious, so you get close, but you're afraid of hurting people and being hurt. So you leave things wishy-washy, and watch from a safe distance._ "

She was being mean now, and she knew it. It was hurting her. Asuka could see it in her eyes. But she couldn't take back what she said. Asuka was about to walk away, but then-

" _What's your point?!_ " Kumiko yelled out. " _You're right - the club, the competition, everything. But I don't care about any of that. I want to play at the competition with you!_ "

Asuka turned around. There was a new edge to Kumiko's voice. She was speaking from her heart.

" _How is this for the best? You want your dad to hear you play, don't you? You want to go to Nationals more than anyone, right? How can you act like none of that was real?_ "

Kumiko started crying, and Asuka stared in surprise. Pain clutched at her heart.

" _We said we're all waiting for you. Please don't give up… Please don't make choices you know you're going to regret… not until you've done everything you can!_

" _I want you to play at the nationals! I want to hear you play the euphonium!_ "

Asuka then finally understood. The competition or anything else - it didn't matter at all to Kumiko. Kumiko liked Asuka's music, and all she wanted was to hear Asuka play the euphonium. She wanted Asuka to be selfish.

" _What a face. You're a mess._ " Asuka patted the girl's head. " _Thanks though. I'm glad._ "

She was glad that someone liked her music. She was glad that through all her years of yet fruitless work, there was one person who appreciated it. It didn't change the circumstances, but just hearing her say that, Asuka wanted to continue playing immediately.

Then she heard a voice call her name. A teacher wanted to see her. She left Kumiko, no doubt thinking that her words were in vain.

But then, with the news she would receive, Asuka knew that she could play again.

* * *

The band then played at nationals, and they didn't win gold.

Asuka couldn't say she wasn't disappointed. She wanted her father to hear her play, but they weren't good enough. Could she present their performance to him with pride?

She sought out the only person she could think of that she could talk to. As she walked up to Kumiko, the girl looked like she was about to take off after someone.

" _What's wrong?_ "

" _Oh, it's nothing._ "

Then Taki-sensei approached them, carrying a message from Shindo Masakazu.

" 'I'm glad you kept at it all this time. You sounded beautiful.' "

If Asuka had had to to reply to the message, she'd have no words.

 _So… he did hear me. And my music made him proud._

Relief and joy burst out from her, and Asuka couldn't help but wrap Kumiko up in a big hug. She stayed that way for a long time, perhaps a bit too long for Kumiko not to feel awkward. But it didn't matter to her then. She was happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think this may very well be the first Asuka/Kumiko fic. I shipped them for a while, so you can imagine how much I loved S2's ending! It was literally the most perfect thing I ever seen and I cried a lot.

Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked it. There's more coming.


	2. Del Segno

Oumae Kumiko never expected to fall in love with Tanaka Asuka, her senpai euphonium player, and especially not so quickly. It wasn't that she fell in love immediately upon meeting her, but rather, after a long period of time, it just happened all at once.

Kumiko's first impression of her was a beautiful, confident, playful person, and an extremely talented musician. But then she soon revealed a cold, calculating, and uncaring side.

" _Who do you think should play the trumpet solo?_ " Kumiko asked her one day.

The band was torn between Reina, the clearly more skilled player, and Kaori, the well-liked upperclassman.

" _I honestly couldn't care less._ "

That was her answer. Kumiko hated that. At least she could admit to herself that she wanted Reina, the less popular choice. But if Asuka-senpai didn't care about who plays what part, does she not care about anyone in particular in the band? Does she care about her friends, Haruka and Kaori? Are they even her friends?

 _Am I her friend?_ Kumiko couldn't help but wonder. _If this were happening to me, she wouldn't care either, would she?_

At first it seemed like all she cared about is her own personal development. Reina said it best.

" _She seemed like the kind of person who just wanted what was best for her - who would be happy just being able to play._ "

But then why was she vice-president? Why did she care about Hazuki's poor competency when Hazuki was down over being rejected? How did she know that it'd trouble the oboist, Yoroizuka-senpai, were she to let Nozomi-senpai return to the band?

Did she care about the band or not? Kumiko couldn't understand Asuka-senpai, and it frustrated her that she couldn't understand her.

But at the same time, people couldn't help but like her. She was a mystery, and people just loved to try and solve them. Maybe she understood a little of what Reina said about herself.

" _I want to peel that skin off of you._ "

Kumiko still didn't really get what Reina meant by that. She didn't think she was anything special.

But as for Asuka-senpai, she was a mess of contradictions, and she could only pass it off as Asuka-senpai being Asuka-senpai. She was just who she is - a talented but unintelligible, distant leader - and Kumiko tried to leave it like that.

That is, until the incident with her mother happened.

* * *

Kumiko stood at the door, speechless at the scene before her. She carried a pile of notebooks in her arms, but their heaviness had been long forgotten.

" _Asuka, tell him you're leaving the club._ "

" _Mom, I don't want to quit-_ "

 _SLAP!_

She heard a gasp from the girl next to her, but what was more surprising to Kumiko was just how calmly, how casually, Asuka took her mom's hands and led her out the room.

As the they walked by her, Kumiko momentarily locked eyes with Asuka, and from then on she knew that there was more to her than she had thought.

Asuka-senpai didn't act the way she did because that was who she was. There was something hidden deep under that know one else knew.

In the following days, Asuka had somehow made her presence, or lack thereof, even more known. There was a noticeable gap not only in the empty seat next to her, but in their music. Ever since, Kumiko found her thoughts consumed with almost nothing but Asuka-senpai.

 _What is Asuka-senpai doing right now?_

 _How often... does_ that _happen at home?_

 _Will Asuka-senpai be able to play with us?_

Asuka insisted that it didn't matter. It was just like the situation with Reina and Kaori, except this time, it was as if she didn't even care about herself anymore.

Then what was the point of her playing the euphonium in the first place?

And just when she was lost in why she even cared now, the issue with her sister happened. As if she didn't have any more to worry about.

" _If you're really quitting you'll leave this house._ "

Her parents seemed set on convincing Mamiko to continue college, but Kumiko could see that it wasn't happening. Her sister was dead serious about it.

" _I didn't want to quit the trombone._ "

That surprised her. It was a long time ago, but it seemed like Mamiko just stopped playing one day, and she never found out why.

Then Asuka-senpai suddenly invited her over to study.

She didn't understand why, but everyone was telling her that Asuka is trying to reach out for help through her. But why her? Reina said there was something about her.

" _You act like you don't notice things but you do, and when it matters most, you always have the right words._ "

So everyone was counting on her to bring Asuka-senpai back. But she didn't want to go to her house. She was afraid of what she might find there.

Asuka's home was a traditional style house - grand and imposing.

" _Are you nervous?_ "

" _Uh… no._ "

Of course she was, but and it wasn't because of the house. It was Asuka-senpai herself. Kumiko was nervous around her, and she couldn't keep a conversation. She didn't know what to expect.

It seemed though that Asuka-senpai only expected to get studying done.

" _You're in bad shape, kiddo._ "

She was led through exercise after exercise, and she would have picked things up better if it weren't the fact that Asuka-senpai was teaching her.

Why was she helping her study anyway? It didn't make sense, but Asuka saw through the steamed buns so there was no hiding from her. She might as well just ask.

" _Why did you suddenly decide to help me study?_ "

" _I just wanted to talk to you._ "

That gave her more questions than answers, but then Asuka showed her a beginner's euphonium book.

" _The author is a euphonist named Shindo Masakazu. He used to be my dad._ "

The shock was immediate.

" _Wh-What do you mean?!_ "

So Kumiko listened to Asuka's story about her dad, about how she first started playing euphonium, and about how her dad will be at the national competition.

Now she knew why Asuka played the euphonium. Kumiko had never experienced what it's like to have her parents separate, but she can somewhat understand - that desire to stay connected. What she still didn't get was why Asuka was now putting it all away.

A memory of the band camp suddenly came to her mind - the morning she heard a beautiful sound. It was from Asuka, and only now did she realize how much the music hinted beneath it back then.

The memory was as fresh as a vivid dream. The imagery was wispy at best, but the feelings were still there. The feeling of the song was tender, earthly, and full of longing, and to think that Asuka-senpai was throwing it away.

" _I like your playing!_ " She shouted out loud. " _That morning at the band camp, when I heard you play that piece, I thought to myself that I loved your sound._ "

" _Shindo wrote that piece. It was in the notebook that he gave me with the euphonium._ "

" _It's so warm, and so strangely kind… I want to listen to it forever. So much that I want to hear you play it now!_ "

She didn't really know what she was saying, but it seemed to touch something in Asuka.

" _Hey, let's go to the river. I feel like playing._ "

They sat down at the riverside. The afternoon sun glimmered off the water and Asuka's silver euphonium.

" _You sure are a euphonium, Oumae-chan,_ " Asuka said. " _To think there was such a euphonium-ish kid around… Maybe that's why, I wanted you to hear me out._ "

Kumiko wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but her smile was different than any smile Kumiko had seen her give. She realized then that Asuka had opened up to her. She wasn't seeing a charade, but it was the real person in front of her.

Asuka played the song again. Kumiko gazed listlessly at the sky, the river, and road, and felt again the sweetness and the nostalgia of her music.

* * *

Out of nowhere, Mamiko said to her at night.

" _I've always avoided making decisions for myself. I that that was what being an adult was._

" _I was jealous of you. You did as you pleased._ "

" _I wish I had the guts to be honest like that._ "

Then Kumiko found herself crying on the morning train. She could feel the gazes on her, but she just couldn't stop. All the events are taking their toll.

At school that same day, she overheard Haruka speaking with Asuka again.

" _You're alright with this?_ "

" _That's what I've been saying the whole time!_ "

Kumiko knew she was lying, she also knew why Asuka was being like that now. She hated it. Everyone was still trying, but nothing was changing.

Her sister's words kept coming back to her.

On a whim, she took off for Asuka's classroom during lunch break. She had just had a feeling that she had to convince Asuka somehow, _that day_ , or else...

" _I wanted to talk to you about something._ "

" _Are you finally going to confess your love for me? All that time we spent at my place-_ "

" _That isn't it._ "

Kumiko wasn't sure what she would say, but she was angry. At this point she was willing to do anything.

" _Please join the competition group!_ _Everyone says so. We want you, Asuka-senpai._ "

But Asuka was prepared to say anything too.

" _I'd never thought I'd hear that coming from you, Oumae-chan, but I wonder if you really know them so well that you can say for sure._ "

" _All you do is watch. You set up boundaries, and you never pried. You're curious, so you get close, but you're afraid of hurting people and being hurt. So you leave things wishy-washy, and watch from a safe distance._ "

The words hurt. Kumiko didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how to change Asuka's mind.

" _You too though… don't be left with any regrets._ "

Her sister's words rang out in her head once again.

Kumiko didn't think much of what Mamiko said last night, but all of a sudden, it made sense to her. She understood why she hated the thought of Asuka-senpai quitting so much.

She and Asuka were really the same. They played the euphonium because of their bonds with their families. Kumiko played because of her sister, and Asuka played because of her dad. Then Mamiko stopped playing one day. She stopped because she thought she had to grow up, to put aside her passions and obey her parents. Now Asuka was about to stop too for the exact same reason.

She knew now how much her older sister had really wanted to play, how much she really regretted quitting. She also knew how much Asuka-senpai really wanted to play, So Asuka-senpai had to stop lying to herself.

And Kumiko needed to be honest too.

" _You're right,_ " She cried out. " _The club, the competition, everything. But I don't care about any of that! You want your dad to hear you play, don't you? How can you act like none of that was real?_ "

The tears poured out again - the second time that day, and this time it was in front of Asuka-senpai, not some random strangers.

But she wanted Asuka to know - it's okay for her to be selfish this time. Don't suck it up and deal with it, pretending to be an adult.

" _Please don't make choices you know you're going to regret… not until you've done everything you can!_ "

But it was also more than that. It was more than avoiding regrets. She missed her sister's music, and she loved Asuka-senpai's music. Her feelings for them were the same.

" _I want you to play at the nationals! I want to hear you play the euphonium!_ "

Her sobs broke apart her voice, and it was too hard to speak. But then she felt a hand over her head.

" _You're a mess. Thanks though. I'm glad._ "

Someone called out for Asuka, and she left in haste.

Asuka-senpai said that she was glad - to hear her say those things? But whether that meant things have changed, she didn't know.

Only later would get her answer.

* * *

Practice was about to begin, and next to her Natsuki picked up her sheets and headed for the exit.

" _Eh? We're about to start._ "

" _Huh? You haven't heard? Man, Asuka-senpai can be so mean._ "

Just then, the door slid open.

" _Tanaka-senpai!_ "

" _Asuka-senpai!_ "

There she was, holding her silver euphonium in her arm.

" _She made the national top 30 on the mock exams, and she used that against her mom._ "

Kumiko had never felt more happy to see someone. She fumbled in her mind for the right words to say as Asuka walked over, placed her sheets on the stand, and sat down.

" _Welcome back,_ " she barely managed to say.

Asuka-senpai was by her side, and things never felt more right.

* * *

They went to nationals, and they didn't win gold.

Kumiko was disappointed. Everyone was. But it didn't seem as important at the moment when she knew her sister would be there. Was she listening?

" _What's wrong?_ " she heard Asuka's voice say to her.

" _Oh, nothing._ "

Then Taki-sensei approached them, carrying a message from Shindo Masakazu.

" _He said,_ 'I'm glad you kept at it all this time. You sounded beautiful.' "

She peered at Asuka's face, and saw yet another smile she would never forget.

Then she couldn't see anything as Asuka smothered her head in a big hug.

" _Yay! He praised our playing!_ "

 _Well, he praised your playing._ Kumiko thought, but she knew Asuka was just being shy again and trying to brush it off. Somehow, she understood Asuka so well now.

" _Good for you, senpai._ "

 _Now if only I could find my sister._

Asuka stayed in the hug for quite a while. Kumiko would have felt awkward otherwise, but she knew - by her gentle sighs, her light touches - that Asuka-senpai was happy. Here was a person who was letting out years of pain and effort, for true fulfillment.

She could find her sister later, because right then, it was as if she could feel her senpai's happiness as well. When Asuka finally let her go, Kumiko somehow found herself wanting to stay in the hug even longer.

She did find Mamiko later as well. So her sister was listening to her all along, and then she truly felt how Asuka felt. Her and Asuka really were the same. The people they have always wanted to listen them play have finally heard their music.

" _Onee-chan, I love you!_ "

" _I love you too!_ "

In that moment, Kumiko also realized that her feelings for them were the same as well. She loved her sister, and she loved Asuka-senpai.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year! Thank you for the kind reviews! Next chapter's already almost done and will cover to the end of ep13. All of this has been getting my own thoughts together and building up for my real AsuKumi fic, which will be a "post-series" kind of fic. You can consider this a "prologue".


	3. Al Fine

After the national competitions, the third years retired. The weather cooled, the band room emptied, and Kumiko felt uneasy.

" _Do you miss them?_ " Reina asked her, heading home one night.

They were resting in front of a convenience store on the side of the street, and Hazuki and Midori were testing their luck at the gachas.

" _Maybe I do…_ "

She didn't know. It wasn't like she was close to every every third year - in fact she was only close to one in particular.

" _I just don't know if it should end like this,"_ Kumiko said. " _I feel like I'm regretting something._ "

She learned a lot this year - the past few weeks especially - and one of the most important things was to not leave regrets.

" _That we didn't get gold?_ "

" _Maybe._ "

That might have been part of it. Even Shuichi was thinking about it while she walked together with him that same night after being pressured by her friends. He chatted about performances and competitions in the coming year, that new students would join. But it was something else that was troubling Kumiko.

What was really making her uneasy was her realization that she loved Asuka-senpai. She struggled with a single question - should she do something about her feelings?

Then she heard a familiar voice, one that made the hairs on her neck stand up.

" _Oh to be young! Right, you two?_ "

Speak of the devil.

Asuka had been walking home with Aoi. They chatted with casually about their grades, college entrance exams, their plans for the future. At least, Asuka let Aoi do most of the talking. She had let herself be selfish enough, but her days of being in the school band were over. The less people knew of what would become of her, the better.

Then she saw Kumiko ahead of her, walking with another boy - Tsukamoto, was it? They were just friends...right?

" _Hey, it's Oumae-chan,_ " she pointed out to Aoi. " _Is there something going on between them?_ "

" _No_ — _well… not really._ "

" _Good, so it's fine if I tease them a little._ "

Before Aoi could stop her, she called out, " _Oh to be young!_ "

Kumiko wasn't amused. Tsukamoto soon left, and the girl immediately denied anything. Tsukamoto might have liked her, but it was not mutual.

" _Come on! You don't have to deny it!_ "

It was fun teasing Kumiko, and it made her a bit happier every time she denied it. It just meant a slightly better chance that her own feelings would be returned.

" _You never stop talking out of your ass_."

Kumiko was much bolder now, and that's good because she's practically a second year. So Asuka decided to be a little honest too, and perhaps a little brave. She might not get another chance.

" _Hey, I do love you, Oumae-chan._ "

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

So she didn't get it. It was just as well though, because how could their relationship continue any further? Especially now when she was about to leave.

Meanwhile, Kumiko didn't know what to make of that comment. Asuka had a habit of saying nonsense, but after she had opened up to her, Kumiko could now generally tell when she was being sincere. So was that the truth?

Kumiko's chest pounded at the thought, but it seemed way too convenient. While she muddled over the situation in her head, Asuka had started walking away.

" _Ah…_ _You're going already?_ "

" _Yeah, I have somewhere to be. Did you need something?_ "

Kumiko struggled to find an adequate excuse. She just wanted to be with Asuka-senpai just a little longer.

" _Uh, no, it's just that I haven't seen you in a while._ "

That wasn't a complete lie, but Asuka dismissed it all the same.

As Asuka headed off, Kumiko couldn't help but feel bad about herself. After everything, was she still so spineless? Could she still not be honest with herself?

" _Did something happen with Asuka?_ " Aoi asked her.

" _No… nothing happened._ "

That's right. Nothing had happened, even while she had learned to never leave regrets.

For the following days and weeks, Kumiko's thoughts were nothing but Asuka-senpai. She missed her even more than the times she was gone before the competition.

She saw Asuka again at the band's graduation party. As they played "Crescent Moon Dance" for the third years, memories of the eventful year flashed through her mind. During her short euphonium solo, Kumiko noticed Asuka staring directly at her. A thought came to her - when will they get to see each other again?

Kumiko finally decided then. She would take Asuka's words to be sincere, and she had to do something about her own feelings.

Asuka wasn't around after the party. When can they see each other again? At the very least - she realized - once more at the graduation ceremony. She had to do something then.

* * *

It was the day of the graduation ceremony. The graduates received their honors, and the students were gathered outside for their final farewells.

Snow fell in tiny flecks, like dust that found its way into every crevice of one's clothing. Kumiko didn't notice the cold though. She was looking for Asuka-senpai.

Kumiko checked everywhere - the courtyard, the hallways, the classrooms, that breezeway - but she couldn't find her. She came to stop by the steps leading to the school's entrance, and caught her breath.

Suddenly she remembered when Asuka and the band welcomed the new first years there. To think she couldn't find Asuka-senpai when she need to see her most. Defeated, she slowly trudged up the stairs.

" _Oumae-chan!_ " Kumiko's eyes snapped up at the voice. " _What are you doing here?_ "

It was Asuka-senpai. Kumiko felt relief flood through her, but she couldn't say she wasn't a little angry as well. Why wasn't she among the other students, where she could find her easily?

" _Well, what are_ you _doing here?_ "

Avoiding everyone - but Asuka couldn't just say that. She couldn't just tell everyone that this had always been part of the deal. Even though she brokered with her mom to play in the national competition, it didn't extend beyond that. It was a losing battle since the beginning.

" _I'm not good with these situations._ "

 _Well in that case…_ Kumiko thought.

" _Congratulations on your graduation,_ " Kumiko said with a slight bow.

" _I told you, I can't stand these things. Anyway, what's up?_ "

Kumiko steeled herself. Here was the moment.

" _There's something I wanted to tell you._ "

Asuka put her hands to her face in feint surprise.

" _What is it? Is it love advice?_ "

This is the third time Kumiko had approached her for a private talk, and third time's the charm, they say, right? Asuka was still joking though. She wasn't prepared for Kumiko's response.

" _Yes_."

Stunned, Asuka put her hands down, and listened quietly.

" _I used to not like you. But you were senior to me, and in the same section, so I tried to ignore it._ "

Kumiko hadn't prepared for this conversation. She didn't know where the words came from. All she knew was that she wanted to get her feelings across.

" _But you seemed so difficult. In fact, I might've hated you._ "

" _This is what you wanted to tell me?_ " Asuka said, forcing a laugh.

Asuka took off her glass and wiped her eyes. She hoped Kumiko wouldn't notice how she looked up to the sky so to prevent her tears from spilling. She really was bad with these situations.

" _I mean, I've always known this-_ "

" _No you didn't, because now I love you!_ "

That brought her eyes back down, and she saw Kumiko on the verge of tears, just like her.

" _You wouldn't ever show your true feelings. You said stuff like you didn't care about friends, but… but now, I'm lonely._ "

Asuka should have been happy. She should have felt elated that her feelings were returned, but the truth was, Asuka had never felt worse. Kumiko was lonely, but there she was about to leave them all behind, and she couldn't even tell her the reason why.

" _I want to hear you play the euphonium again. I want to play like you._ "

Now Kumiko was really crying. Seeing it pained her heart like a hot iron, scalding in the cold snow. As much as she wanted to, Asuka absolutely couldn't cry either. Someone had to be the strong one, for the both of them.

Asuka suddenly knew what to do.

She walked up to Kumiko, all the while reaching into her bag. She pulled out a spineless notebook, ruffled and worn, and handed it over to Kumiko.

" _You can have this. I don't need it anymore._ "

There was no point for her to keep it, when she now had to shut away her feelings.

Kumiko whimpered in her tears and shook her head. Asuka couldn't help patting her head a little, and then ruffling her hair. Who knows when she would get to do that again?

" _Now it's your turn to see that the underclassmen hear that piece._ "

Asuka knew it would help her too though. It was the piece that her father gave her, carrying his sentiments. Now she's passing it to Kumiko, pouring in her own, and perhaps just maybe, letting a little bit of herself remain behind, unforgotten.

" _I don't want to say goodbye!_ "

Asuka didn't either. It was too final, so this was her last act of defiance.

" _Then we won't._ "

As Asuka walked past her and down the steps, memories of the year in the band flew across Kumiko's eyes again. Except this time, they were all of Asuka, because Asuka had always been there.

Kumiko spun around to see her walking into the street, then turning around to look back at her.

" _See you!_ " she yelled out.

" _Okay_ ," Kumiko cried back, her voice unsteady, and she watched Asuka walk away.

Before long, the path in front of her was empty. Only a trail of footprints was left in her wake, and Kumiko felt a new wave of pain shake her. She wiped her eyes breathed out her sorrow into the wind.

She looked down at the folder of sheet music Asuka gave her - the only thing still connecting them. Though she had already worked out the melody without it, she flipped to the first page.

That was when she saw it, eyes wide - the title of the piece.

" _Kumiko! There you are._ "

It was Reina was calling for her to practice. Kumiko made her way back the band room.

Even though Asuka didn't say goodbye, if there's one thing Kumiko knew about her it's that Asuka was a liar.

However, in that moment, Kumiko felt the pain lift from her mind.

She will never forget the warmth of that piece. It carried the kindness and care passed down from senior to junior - from past to present. That was why it sounded so nostalgic, but it was also a comfort. It was her forerunners watching over her, encouraging her to keep going even in the roughest times.

" _Sound! Euphonium._ "

Kumiko was glad she met Asuka-senpai. From that day on, she had a new reason for playing music.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you as always for reading! I'm continuing this fic post-series and I've decided to just keep updating this story file. My pace will be slower because of school though. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a comment if you find it in you.


End file.
